Raptor Trio: The Lightning Thief
by PheonixFalco
Summary: Now we look into the past to see what had the Raptor Trio had been up to in Percy's life, starting with his first quest. DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION
1. My Weirdest Day and Scariest Tomorrow

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **.**

Prologue: My Weirdest Day and Scariest Tommorrow

Percy POV

I got out of the bus and see the history museum. It looks like that temple Mr. Brunner showed us. What is it? … The Parthenon! I thought I knew it. Anyway, Grover, my best friend, asked to go to the bathroom so that he could get those peanut butter spot out of his hair, courtesy of my favorite bully, Nancy Bobfitt. Fortunately, that red-haired girl (who was it… Sarah! Right!) chewed her out and I saw that Nancy's face was as red as a tomato. Ha! Serves her right. She went right beside me with her other two brothers. Besides from Grover, they are my only friends from school.

As we started the tour of the museum, I zoned out for a while until Mr. Brunner called on me.

"Percy? Can you hear me?"

"Oh," I said, "Sorry, what was it again?"

Sarah told me, "He was asking you on who this guy is supposed to represent."

"Well, that is Kronos, god of…"

"God?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"Sorry, titan of time, and he bore the first gods and ate them…"

"Ewww!" I heard in the back. (Guess who said that?)

"Hush, child," said Mr. Brunner, "Or would you like to experience it?"

A face of horror show on Nancy's face. She zipped her mouth.

"What else, Percy?"

"And Rhea, titan of motherhood, tricked Kronos into eating a rock that was supposed to be Zeus and raised him in a cave with a goat as his nanny?"

"Yes, this goat took care of baby Zeus until he is old enough. Go on."

"Zeus went to Kronos to save his siblings and became a wine bearer for Kronos with some persuasion from Rhea. He gave Kronos mustard and whey to barf the trapped gods, and then there was this big fight between the gods and titans and the gods won."

"Very good, child," praised Mr. Brunner, "Whoops! We are close to lunch time. Let's go to the picnic area, everyone."

"Is she looking at me, guys?"

Mrs. Dodds has been looking at me ever since we got out of the bus.

"I don't know, Perce. Maybe you're just thinking she's looking at you. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong right?" said Mark.

Mark is like a whiz in class. He has all A+ on all classes. He yelped as Sarah kicked him in the shin.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. I am sure there is an explanation." Said Sarah.

Sarah is really scary looking. Slender yet tough, she has been acting bodyguard for me ever since when she witness Nancy bully Grover and me. Let's just say Sarah persuaded Nancy to stay away whenever she or any of her brothers are near. (Ouch!)

"There is nothing to worry about. Besides, I know you, Percy. And you never done anything wrong," Rex assured me.

Rex is like any brother you would like to have. He listened to my problems and took both Sarah and Mark to hold him back and calm him down when he heard about Smelly Gabe. He is usually really relaxed and will only show other emotions with certain conditions like what I said about Smelly Gabe.

"Mr. Jackson." Said Mrs. Dodds.

I flinched. I wasn't expecting for her to single me out.

"Busted", snickered Nancy.

Sarah, Mark, and Rex gave her a death glare and Nancy paled and sweated.

I went inside with Mrs. Dodds and walked to center of a vacant area.

"Do you know your crimes, Jackson?" said Mrs. Dodds.

She was on top of the balcony. I had no idea how did she get up there that fast.

"Whoa! No, I didn't do anything!"

She shrieked and turned into an ugly hag with leathery wings.

"LIES! Where is the bolt and helm, Perseus?! Or I will shred you to Tartarus!"

"Forget about, Alecto. He is not a thief!"

I turned to see Rex, Sarah, and Mark at the door and they are mad.

The weird thing is, they have some kind of glowing aura and have wings sprouted from there back. They also held weapons that I know did not fit in their pockets. Rex wielded a golden spear that looks so sharp that I can feel the edge. Mark managed to look scary with his round Harry-Potter glasses, and, to top that off, an ice-blue double-edged axe adds to his scariness. Sarah is the second scariest with her flaming aura and her flame-red sword.

"Wa ho, Percy!"

Mr. Brunner appeared out of nowhere and threw something at me. I caught it and in my hand was a gleaming bronze sword. Mrs. Dodds hissed and dived at me. I yelped and blindly swung the sword. I hear a shriek and a _POOF!_ and saw dust settled and disappear.

I heard Rex mutter," A Fury. Why is it after Percy?"

"There will be more to be seen for now. We will talk later in the morning." Mr. Brunner whispered.

"For now, Percy, we need you to relax and call Sally. I have to keep tabs on you and she will worry."

I can't believe my ears. I can go home early. This is the weirdest but the best day of my life.

"So, going home?"

I looked up to see Rex leaning on my dorm doorway.

"Yeah. I was thinking I might be going crazy. Do you think I am going crazy?"

Rex looked at me as if I _am_ going crazy. He sighed.

"No, you are not. All of that is real, and Rex is…not really my name. It is merely an alias."

I just stared at "Rex" to see if he was kidding, but his eyes tell me otherwise.

"Then, why are you here?" I asked, "Not that I don't want you guys to be here."

"We are merely trying to protect you. Face it, Perce. You are something special, something I consider to be rare."

The building rocked from a sudden shockwave. I stumbled and fell on my dorm bed while "Rex" held on to the door frame. When the shockwave passed, "Rex" looked out of the windows and cursed something in the lines of "Di imortales".

"By the way, Perce. My real name is Eagle, the Phoenix of the Heavens. Think about your choices and keep moving forward. Go and find Mark and Sarah. They are with me. Go, NOW!"

With that, he ripped his shirt to reveal his undershirt and his golden wings. His spear appeared out of nowhere and crashed through the window. I ran to the window to see the Eagle flew to a creature that looked suspiciously like a snake. I realized that it is Keto, my namesake's victim from Medusa's petrification effects. I ran like hell to find Mark and Sarah. As I rounded a corner, I crashed into Mark and Sarah steadied Mark and me.

"Whoa, Perce! What is going on!?"

I sputtered about the shock wave, Keto, and Eagle.

"Well, Eagle can handle him, so let's get you back to the city." Mark said.

"We can't just leave him!" I yelled.

"Don't worry," Sarah assured, "Eagle is the strongest out of the three of us. After all, the sky is the limit for him so he's going to be okay."

Her voice gave me a feeling of calm and assurance like Eagle will be okay.

"Fine. Let's get out of here, but who are you really?"

"We'll tell you along the way. Right now we need to go evac ASAP." Mark rushed.


	2. Chapter 2:Home Sweet Home

**Thanks to these people to motivating me:**

SilentSniper05

What About Yesterday

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Chapter 1: What a Shocking Discovery!

Eagle POV

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Keto managed to get a nick on me, and that made me mad. As much as Keto is a sea serpent, it is impervious to my lightning strikes; although it did seem to paralyze it a bit, giving me an opening strike. I yelped as Keto struck quickly at my side. No bite, only a large bruise.

 _That's it!_ I thought, _I had enough of these games. Let's settle this in godly fashion!_

I shed my godly restrictions that limit my power to demigod strength. Once I took the restrictions off, my wings began to glow from the dark gold color to glowing lightning-gold. My casual clothes are replaced with an Imperial Gold armor, modified by myself to favor agility. I used to have a helm, but I will not need it for this battle. I call to the sky to create a bolt of lightning so powerful that made Zeus' Master Bolt look like a firecracker. That seems to finish the job as Keto let out a wail of pain before dissolving into steam

"Good riddance."

Once the monster is down, I flew to the rendezvous point and met the others there. What I saw confirmed my fears. My siblings held off the most powerful monsters that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but Percy seems to hold his own very well. Falcon has given him a spare sword and, although very unbalanced in Percy's hands, he already took down a hellhound, dracaena, some telkines, and even a full-grown cyclops. This took my breath away on how powerful Percy already is. No wonder Zeus is so paranoid, but as his eyes made contact with mine, they said that he is on the verge of cracking and very scared. I decided to end this quickly and activate skill _Lightning Rain_. This power skill enables me to summon a large volley of small lightning strikes, each are powerful enough to kill a Lydian Drakon … and that can only be killed by Ares' children … yikes! Once the strikes landed, the small army is down to dust a various spoils of war like claws, teeth, and somehow intact monster weapons. Falcon and Phoenix flew down to Percy and helped him up. I could see he is about to cry. I winced. I knew we as a trio can attract a lot of powerful monsters and add a child of the Big Three to the mix, then we would have a small army in our hands. Seeing Percy finding himself as a demigod and see it literally crashing down on him can be too much to take in.

I held Percy in my arms as the dam broke. Percy started sobbing he seen his life changed dramatically, too dramatic. As I held him in my arms, I saw the nearby bodies of water respond to his emotions. They began to flood and create waves as if the bodies of water are Percy's emotions with anger and great amount of fear. I looked to the eyes of my siblings and it has been decided. Sally should be able to calm him down and will be with him once he's at camp, mortal or not.

Percy POV

What the heck!

First, I see my three best friends are the myths that used to be a myth and now, with Falcon's spare sword, I was slashing and hacking wildly just out of pure instincts to survive this ambush that literally crashed through the doors. I must have blacked out for a sec because the next thing I knew is that there is dust everywhere, various sorts of junk, and a strong smell of ozone. I turned to see Eagle in his golden armor and sparkling spear. I just couldn't take it. Me being a child of the Greek gods, monster coming after you in every corner, and to be trained as a hero for life, this was too much to take in. I cried. I hated the large turn on my life. I hated my father who didn't even try to protect me. I hated my life. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out is when Eagle said, "Be strong for me, Perce. Look into the light through the dark…"

I woke up to see I was back into my apartment bed and I was scared by the fact that I was at home with Smelly Gabe with mother nowhere in sight. I jumped out of bed and ran out to the living room to see that Grover and the trio looking in interest of a tied up Gabe and his friends with duct tape. I stood there for a minute… two minutes. I burst out laughing at the sight to see Gabe getting only a fraction of what he deserves.

"Thought we teach him a lesson of being a good father, although he is failing at that." Eagle said.

"He shall get what he deserves in the Underworld once we're done with him." Phoenix snarled.

"Hope you have room to join, "I said, smiling an evil smile that shook Gabe and his goons to spine," I would like to thank him on how great of a father he was to me."

The rest of the day was filled with muffled screams and blood everywhere.

 **Okaaay ' O.O**

 **Very dark for an end. Anyway I want to say I am sorry on not being able to update and I may have to end this story here.**

 **Thank you and again sorry.**


End file.
